Shaman King: Survivor
by lpfanatic
Summary: 16 peoplespirits are put on an island to live together. How can they survive? Better yet, how can they even work together? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CH. 2 UP!
1. An Introduction

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Title:** Shaman King: Survivor:

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** I'm not sure yet but I doubt it.

**Warning:** Not really any, if you except slight character bashing.

**Summary:** 16 people/spirits are put on an island to live together. How can they survive? Better yet, how can they even work together?

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own anything mentioned in this story like the characters, or Tylenol (you'll see), only the storyline and the disappearance of Jeff Probst—er, rather where he went. (Sorry, Jeff) If any of you plagiarize my story I will find you, somehow I will.

**Chapter One: An Introduction**

Silva looked at his watch, this was going to be an interesting 39 days. As much as he knew he wasn't going to like this, he knew he had to do it.

Of all the people in the world, he was chosen to be the officiant-- er, host of a show called Survivor.

_Why me?_ he thought.

(A/N: Okay I have to say that Jeff Probst isn't here because he was involved in a terrible leprechaun-induced accident, no seriously, laugh if you want. And in order to save you some time, and me some effort, I will just introduce the people in teams instead of individually.)

"Okay," an announcer said, her voice booming over the intercom, "let's bring out the teams."

_Oh boy._

"The teams are set like this. There is a team for Good Guys/Protagonists, and a team for Bad Guys/ Not So Good Guys/ Antagonists."

_That's a mouthful._

"Okay the people on the Good Guys/Protagonists Team are; Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru, Anna, Pilicia, Faust, Eliza, and Ryu."

This team basically had no problems with each other, which was good for Silva because the other definitely had more than a few problems.

"Okay and the people on the other team are; Tao Ren, Tao Jun, Hao, Horohoro, Chocolove, Bason, Lee Pai-Long, and Lyserg. So there are your teams." the announcer said.

"WHAT?" cried a very angry Ren.

The announcer's voice came back over the loudspeaker, "By the way, all team decisions are final, and if you have a problem with your teammates take it up with Silva. Thank you and have a nice 39 days."

Silva then suddenly realized that he should have packed his Extra-Strength Tylenol. He also realized that this was going to be the longest 39 days of his life.

**In The Next Chapter of SK: Survivor**

_A very long boat ride..._

_The teams finding their way to their camps..._

_And first arguments among the teammates..._

(A/N: Okay this is where I need your help. If you have any good team names, give them to me. IT WILL BE VERY APPRECIATED. Also I'm gonna let you decide though your reviews who will be voted off next. So basically you get to help decide who gets voted off. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	2. Day 1

**Title:** Shaman King: Survivor:

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** 16 people/spirits are put on an island to live together. How can they survive? Better yet, how can they even work together?

**Disclaimer:** As I said before I only nothing in the below mentioned work and the disappearance of Jeff Probst. Yeah I think you get the picture.

**Thanks a lot for your reviews, I appreciated them greatly. Please continue to read and review !**

**I ALSO GOT TWO TEAM NAMES! YOH'S TRIBE IS CALLED HOSHI (THANKS TO: yea, so?) AND REN'S TRIBE IS CALLED TATSU(THANKS TO: A SHONEN JUMP ISSUE!)**

**Chapter Two: Day One **

On the boat to the island, no one was really thinking about the game, except for Ren who had been yelling at Silva non-stop about his teammates since they had first stepped foot on the boat.

"I still can't believe you're still complaining about this." said a very flustered Silva.

"HEY! YOU"RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME ON A TRIBE WITH; A) MY SISTER, B) HER SPIRIT ALLY, C) THAT, THAT HOROHORO, D) A GUY WHO COULDN'T TELL JOKES TO SAVE HIS LIFE, AND E) A GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE AND IS RELATED TO YOH!" Ren shot back.

"Okay—I am going to tell you for the last time," Silva said through gritted teeth, "I had absolutely no part in the choosing of the teams. And the decision is final, and would you get out of my room!"

Silva then basically pushed Ren out of his room. Silva then grabbed his bottle of Normal-Strength Tylenol and took a couple to help cure his Ren-induced headache.

_Two down, 98 more to go. God this isn't going to last me very long._

"How **dare** he!"Ren yelled as he stormed down the hall, "Just who does think he is!"

Just as he went to continue spouting venom about Silva, Yoh poked his head into the hall near where Ren was standing.

"Could you be any louder? You'd probably wake the entire boat up if you kept yelling like that."

"Why, is everyone asleep? Cause I don't care!"

"No...well I'm not sure," replied Yoh groggily, "but if they were I'm sure you woke them up by now."

As Manta and Anna walked down the hall, Ren shot them both a glare.

"Just keep staring, pal." Anna said as they passed him.

Tao Jun had heard her brother's angry cries, and decided **not** to take action and try to shut Ren up. _Yeah right_, she thought, _I'm going to rest until we get off this boat._

"Jun, JUN!" Ren cried, "Where is she? I need her dammit."

"Whoa, Ren. Dude just calm down." Horohoro called from the top deck.

"Hey, I have a joke for this—", Chocolove cried with a big smile on his face.

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT!" Ren and Horohoro shouted in unison.

"Oh, oh, I do! I do! I want to hear it, Chocolove." Pirika said.

"No, you don't." Horohoro said as he pulled his sister away by the arm. He grimaced at the thought of 39 days on an island with Chocolove's jokes, and Ren's anger, his only comfort being that his sister was on the other team.

- - - - - - - - - -

The bell clanged to announce their arrival on the island. Silva grunted for his 39-day nightmare was only beginning.

As he got off the boat, Silva was greeted by the the multiple different conversations and arguments emanating from the contestants.

"Okay people—" Silva said. He met with virtually no response. "People, PEOPLE!" Now he met with everyone's glances that were focused on him.

"Yeah, what?" Hao replied sarcastically.

"Ahem, normally someone would say, 'Welcome to Survivor', but I don't want to do that. So what you're gonna do is the Hoshi Tribe, take this map and head to your left, and Tatsu Tribe, take this map and head to your right. There you will set up your camps. Any questions?" Silva explained.

"Yeah," Hao replied, "Why exactly am I here? I never agreed to any of this."

"Neither did I." Faust commented.

"I'm not sure...but, HELLO, do you think that I want to be either!" Silva growled while a map into both Yoh and Tao Jun's hands. "Now go—GO!"he yelled as he sent the teams on their way.

He rummaged through his knapsack for his Tylenol, and took two more for his Hao-induced headache.

_Four down, 96 more to go. Damn, I was right. This isn't going last for the whole length of this show. Damn..._

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

Meanwhile, while Silva was counting his remaining Tylenol, Yoh and his fellow Hoshi Tribe members found their way to camp.

"Hey, I think we're here!" Manta cried.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Ryu.

"Let's see, is it the flag hat says ' HOSHI TRIBE' or the pot on the rock?" Anna replied sarcastically.

"Heh, heh, heh... ... I knew that..." Ryu said sheepishly.

Pirika ran over to the ocean. "It's so pretty," she gushed.

"Yeah, pretty." Yoh said, "Hey, Amidamaru, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Master Yoh." Amidamaru said, "Just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Manta said.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Oh, all right buddy." Yoh said with a chuckle. "Hey guys," he said turning to Ryu, Faust, and Eliza, "whatcha talking about?"

"Well," Faust began, "don't you think that we should start to set up our camp?" Ryu and Eliza nodded. "You know, to help get things out of the way."

"Yeah, let's begin."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I knew we shouldn't have taken the shortcut." Lyserg said. Jun nodded in agreement.

"There's just no telling those boneheads." she said pointing over to Ren, Hao, and Horohoro, who were arguing over which way to go.

"Lady Jun," Bason pleaded, "shouldn't you please try to stop them?"

"Yes," agreed Li Pyrong, "we should, so we can at least get to our campsite before it gets dark."

"Oh, all right fine—in ten minutes." Jun said as she looked at the quarreling threesome.

"Hey, its this way," Horohoro called.

"No, I assure you, its this way." Hao replied.

"If you were smart, you'd go this way." Ren said with a sneer.

"Hey guys," Chocolove said while running over to them, "hey, our predicament reminds me of a joke I heard and—"

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT!" the three shouted in unison. They then went back to arguing over which way to go.

Lyserg and Jun studied their map. "This would be so much easier if we had a compass," Lyserg said.

"You mean this?" Chocolove said opening his hand to reveal a shiny, gold compass.

"WHAT!" Jun yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because no one ever asked," replied a giggling Chocolove.

"I really neglect to see what's so funny about this..." said Bason as the rest of the group nodded in unison.

"Because I, ah, never mind—just forget it."

With the help of Chocolove's compass the Tatsu Tribe finally found their way to their camp.

"Ah, finally..." said a bushed Horohoro, "man, am I ready for bed."

"No you're not!" called an impatient Ren, "You have to help set up our camp while **I **rest."

"No Ren. You are helping too." called Jun from the center of the camp.

"Jun..." growled Ren, "ah, Bason, make Jun say that I don't have to help set up the camp if I don't want to."

"Yes, Master Ren," Bason answered, "um, Lady Jun—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she called as she turned toward Lyserg. "Now Lyserg, put those palm fronds over there, would you?"

Lyserg placed the palm fronds where Jun wanted them, and disappeared into the woods. He saw the cameraman watching him.

"Anything you wanna say to the camera? About your tribe? Or about your personal feelings right now?"

"Yes," answered Lyserg, "this. My tribe is full of babbling idiots, and argumentative ones. Jun, Bason, and Li Pyrong are the only ones I can get along with. I think that Jun also feels the same way about our tribe. We could make a pretty good alliance. Maybe..."

**In The Next Chapter of SK: Survivor **

_The first reward challenge..._

_The pressure builds up for the Tatsu Tribe..._

_And is Anna being too hard on the male members of her tribe?..._

(A/N: Yeah, another chapter down. Sorry about anything you don't like. Please, please, please review! The next chapter will be posted soon.)

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY:  
-Morningstripe: Thanks for your review. There will be plenty of arguments soon.**

**-yea, so?: Thank you too for your review and your idea for the tribe name. THANKS!**

**-some random person: Here's the next chapter, and I'm working on the next one.**

**-ic is nice: Thanks, I'm glad you think it is so funny.**

**-Jen-Tao07: Thanks for review. As I said before I'm not sure about any pairings. Maybe...**

**-Magus Black: Thanks, though I am not sure if Ren will be the first off the island. Gotta see what other people think.**


End file.
